chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Petrelli-Parkman
Sarah Bethany Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and fourth child of Matt Parkman Jnr and Gracie Petrelli-Parkman. She will be the eldest of triplet daughters. She will possess the abilities of Plasma Manipulation, Spectrification, Enhanced Leap and Dermakinesis. Appearance Sarah will have inherited blonde hair from her father, and light brown eyes from her mother. Her hair will be long and slightly wavy. She will have a pale skin tone, but as an adult she will normally choose to wear bright eye and lip make-up, finding that this looks striking. She will be slim and petite. Abilities Sarah's first ability will be Plasma Manipulation. She will be able to create and manipulate structures formed from ionised energy. She will be able to create blasts, beams and spheres of plasma, and throw these at people in order to attack. They will release electricity, heat and radiation upon contact. Most of her plasma structures will be blue, but she will be able to choose the exact shade, and as a child she will like playing around with the colouring. Her ability also lets her weakly manipulate lightning, electricity, the sun and the stars. Her second ability will be Spectrification. Using this ability, she could make herself resemble a ghost. She will be able to make herself intangible, and either translucent or completely invisible depending on what she chooses. She could also cause a lowering of the region's temperature similar to a cold spot, and give all nearby a feeling of unease. She could have limited telekinetic power, and could unsettle animals and cause electrical devices to flicker. She will be able to access her other abilities while mimicking a ghost. Her third ability will be Enhanced Leap. Sarah will be able to jump immense distances with effortless ease. She will be able to jump both horizontally and vertically, and will always land safely without trouble. Her jumps could even transport her from one building to another. She will also use this ability as a form of running, crossing distances in a series of leaps. The length of her jumps and leaps will increase as she grows, since her legs will become longer and more powerful, but they will then remain constant after she becomes an adult. Her fourth and final ability will be Dermakinesis. Sarah will be able to manipulate her own skin and the skin of others. The ability will grant her the capability of manipulating all skin-type properties and flesh to a certain degree. She could change the colour and texture of any human skin. The texture of the skin could be manipulated to become hard and tough, almost armour-like, or soft and smooth. Skin could also be manipulated to become hard and impenetrable. With this ability, she could heal from flesh wounds and bruises and even inflict them upon others. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sister - Lilly Petrelli-Parkman *Older brothers - Cameron and Liam Petrelli-Parkman *Younger sisters - Deborah, Alysson, Clara, Jenna and Kathie Petrelli-Parkman *Younger brothers - Isaac, Wyatt and Ted Petrelli-Parkman History & Future Etymology Sarah is a Hebrew name meaning "princess". Her middle name, Bethany, is also Hebrew and it means "house of figs". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters